The present invention relates to the technical field of auxiliary winebottle opening devices, and in particular to an electric vacuum-pumping and tinfoil-cutting integrated machine.
A wine corkscrew is an auxiliary tool for pulling a winebottle cork out of the bottleneck of a winebottle. A common corkscrew normally comprises a main body for convenient holding by an operator and a screw connected to the main body. When held by hand and rotated, the main body drives the screw to screw into a cork, and then brings the cork out of a winebottle, thereby completing the winebottle opening. However, in actual use, the above-mentioned corkscrew has a lot of defects. For example, in order to open the winebottle, the winebottle must be positioned directly below the screw, and the screw must be located on the axis of the cork as much as possible. The winebottle is then held by the left hand with the right hand rotating and driving the screw into the cork, and the cock cannot be pulled out until the cork rotates relative to the bottleneck. As a result, the winebottle opening process is time-consuming and laborious, and the corkscrew is very inconvenient to use. In order to overcome the defects existing in the above-mentioned manual winebottle opening, electric corkscrews have emerged, and there are various types of electric corkscrew products existing in the prior art.
It is further noted that, a tinfoil cutter is often used to cut the tinfoil on the bottleneck in the process of opening a winebottle; moreover, conventional tinfoil cutters are all operated manually, so that the process is time-consuming and laborious.
Furthermore, in order to prolong the preservation time of the wine and avoid the oxidation of the wine caused by contact with the air in the winebottle, it is necessary to reduce the vacuum degree of the winebottle.